bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peak Of Crazy
The Peak Of Crazy is the tenth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 28' Diego, Eoin, Simon and Snake continue to run the tribe, with Vanessa still assuming she is safe within the 'Old School Alliance', not realising that by removing Harry she is the next in line for a blindside. Simon manages to locate the merged hidden immunity idol, now being in possession of two idols. He decides to individually tell Diego, Eoin and Snake the news, hoping it will increase his trust with them. However, Diego uses the information to confirm that Simon is too big a threat to leave in the game. Whilst speaking to Snake, Simon decides to question who should be the next to go. Simon spends the whole day speaking with different members of the tribe, creating mistrust between his alliance members and retaining close relationships, ensuring that they will target each other rather than himself. However, he begins to note that he has reached a stage where he no longer remembers what is the truth, and what is a lie that he created. 'Day 29' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: I Can Competitors will be placed in an order, and then will take turns betting on how many individuals they can have mail in their names in a three minute time period. The highest bidder per round will take on the challenge, winning immunity if successful. However, if the individual fails to meet their bet amount, they will be out of the challenge, and those that stepped down from the betting will come back in to take on a new round. Winner: Simon Diego, Vanessa, Simon, Snake and Sparticus sign in for the challenge. During the first round, everyone backs out after Vanessa's eventual bid of ten. Vanessa only manages to get three people to mail in, eliminating her from the challenge. During the second round, Snake is given the opportunity to take on a bid of seven, which he fails after he only gets two individuals to mail in. In round three, Simon takes on a bid of five, which he beats after he gets a total of eight people to mail in, winning himself individual immunity. 'Day 30' After the immunity challenge, Snake decides that the time to make a move may have arrived, viewing Simon as having total control over the game. He decides to approach both Vanessa and Jake, warning them that they are Simon's next targets, although neither believe him. Sparticus opts not to listen to Snake, and instead decides to try and target him in the vote. He approaches members of the tribe, telling them that by voting out Snake they will take a hit at the currently immune Simon. Diego tells Sparticus that he won't be voting for Snake, but claims that he will vote for Vanessa in order to save him. Diego also approaches others, wanting to lay the ground work for a blindside against Simon the second he becomes vulnerable. Sensing that some of his allies may be perceiving him to be the biggest threat in the game, Simon decides to to open up to some of them. He approaches Diego, telling him that he is not only in possession of the Fula idol, but that he also has the Wolof idol which he found after the tribe swap. Not realising that Diego is already planning his demise, the information only further fuels Diego's desires to get Simon out of the game. At tribal council, Vanessa, Simon, Sparticus and Diego do all the talking, with much criticism being sent indirectly towards Eoin and Romeo, who others feel have been given a free ride due to being the least active players. Despite sensing Simon's control, Diego sticks with Simon and Eoin in voting out Vanessa (with the trio being joined by Romeo). Snake remains alone in voting Eoin, whilst Sparticus fails in his plan and is the only one to vote Snake. Although she voted Diego alone and was clearly surprised by her blindside, Vanessa wishes the other luck, glad to have made the jury. Sparticus once again is furious at the result, exclaiming "Eoin needs to be voted out next. What a worthless contestant". Snake remains irritated by this, particularly as Sparticus clearly refused to get on board with his plan to vote out Eoin at this tribal council. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running